The invention relates to a corrugated tube for fluid media comprising a one-piece metallic basic body having corrugations arranged sequentially along the tube and concentrically about the longitudinal axis of the tube, which corrugations each comprise, in the radial region between its corrugation trough and its corrugation apex, an annular space defined by two closely adjacent flank parts of the respective corrugation.